Sonny and a problem
by NaomiAngelicalChanny
Summary: Sonny first has a strange dream and then ends up in Switzerland shooting a movie with Chad Dylan Cooper? What happened?
1. The nightmare

The nightmare?!?

**Sonny**

„One, Two, Three... And welcome to So Random! Today there are going to be some more hilarious breath-taking sketches for you! Enjoy!!!", said the announcer whose voice I hear every evening, again and again. Sometimes I ask myself, if he only knows this one sentence or maybe more. And to be honest, I can't remember to have ever seen him since I joined „so Random!". Tawni once told me, that not even she and the other ones know him, so he is now officially a mystery. This evening, I was really tired and had a head-ache that let me feel dizzy, but I gave my very best. After my last sketch, I nearly ran into Tawnie and had to listen to her complaints and that only because I wanted to lie down at the sofa in the dressingroom. I don't know how long it took me to fall asleep, but once I slept, I had a really confusing dream:

„Sonny, hey Sonny!" I was standing at the beach I used to go to when I was a child. Somebody in front of mecalled my name over and over again, but ho much ever I tried to recognize this person, I just couldn't. Another strange thing was, that this person, - I recognized the voice to be the one of a man – seemed to stand right in the ocean.

„Sonny, come to me, Sonny!", said the man and I thought that I somehow knew his voice. It wasn't as high as Grady's and also not as resounding as Nico's. It was in a good height, not too high and not too low, just perfect. Maybe, if another girl would be standing here, she'd be nearly scared to death because of him, but his voice felt relaxing and pleasant to me. I imagined how he would look like: Brown, short hair, a flawless skin, about 1.6 meter and as beautiful, shimmering, blue eyes as Chad has. Wait! Did I just admit that Chad's eyes are beautiful?

„His eyes? Never!! I hate them!", I reminded myself. I claim that I talked a little too loud, because the man suddenly talked to me again.

„Whose eyes, Sonny? What 'bout them?", he said in a nosy tone.

I could have bet I knew this tone. „Who are you? Show yourself!" I walked a little closer to where I thought he was and the second I saw his body's outline, I screamed.

„Why the hell are you here? Go away!", I shouted at him, but he only laughed.

„Really, Sonny, really? I know that you love me, but that doesn't mean that you have to scream when you see me!" He laughed and took a step towards me. This mean laughter, I think I should have recognized it immediately after I first heard it.

„Do really want to make me furious? Really? Do you?", I asked him a little cocky.

„Yeah, I do, got a problem with it?", he answered.

„Tss, of course NOT!", I shouted at him.

„Fine!"

„Fine."

„Good!"

„Good!"

Out of anger I ran into the ocean, my clothes got soaking wet and...

„UAAAAH!!!", I screamed. Once I felt the water surrounding me, I looked down at my body and found out that I was naked. NAKED! How the hell did this happen? I mean, before I ran into the water, I still had my clothes on.

„Don't look!", I screamed a little hysterical.

He mumbled something and then turned around.

„Hey, Chad! Wait! WAIT!", I screamed without thinking about my appearance. I had to know why he was here. He slightly turned around and looked at me.

„What is it, Munroe?" Now that he asked, I wasn't that sure anymore what exactly I wanted from him. Did I really only want to know what he was doing here or was there something else bothering me?

„Uhm, y-you didn't answer my question. What are you doing here?" He smiled.

„Sonny, it's your dream. You maybe should ask yourself why I'm here. See ya, Munroe!", he said and then vanished.

„What? WHAT? Wait, Chad! What do you mean by 'my dream'?", I tried to ask, but he was already gone. If he just told me the truth, then why did I let him get into my dream? Why am I dreaming about Chad Dylan Cooper? No, stop it! Stop it!

„STOP IIIIITTT!!!"

The moment I woke up, I was breathing heavy and felt my heartbeat racing. What exactly was the reason of this daydream? No, it was no dream, it was a nightmare. A horrible, horrible nightmare which I never wanted to continue. Just when I intended to go wash my face in Tawni's sink, I heard her screaming my name.

„Sonny! Where are you? Sonny!" I slowly walked to the door and tried to open it, but unfortunately Tawni opened the door at the same time so my head got heavily hit by the door and I flew backwards threw the air.

**Tawni**

„Oh my god, I'm really sorry, Sonny. Are you hurt?", I asked her while looking into the mirror. Oh my, I'm so goodlooking. My hair sure is the most beautiful in the world.

„H-Hey Tawni, w-would you please help me up?" Sonny held her head with her head and looked at me as if she could see threw me.

„You were looking at yourself, am I right?", she asked. Oh no, she's so good in figuring me out. What now? Come on Tawni, don't you have an idea? Oh yeah!

„What? No no, I was wondering if the mirror was dirty." That was great, Tawni. She'll never know that you just lied.

„Oh come on Tawni, don't lie... Uff, what exactly did you wanna tell me when you sent me threw the air?", she said and I felt that I was blushing. That's so unfair!

„Yeaaah, that thing. I just thought you would want to know that you got the part. You are going to play Janine in the movie 'fantastical Jane'! I'm so proud of you. I mean, I would have loved it, if I got the part, but if you got it, then it's okay too. So, what do you say?"

I was impressed how many different facial expressions Sonny was able to do.

First: stunned

Second: thoughtful

Third: Scared

„Oh my god, I got it? I GOT IT!", she screame, stood up by herself and danced therw the dressingroom, until she suddenly stopped.

„What?", I asked. She always has something to doubt. If this would be Tawni-Town, then nobody would have to think because I would set up the rule to „never think, just do it!".

„Tawni, you remember that they told us that they haven't got much time until the shootings would start, right?", I didn't know what she was talking about, but ok, let's just listen till the end.

„When is the filming going to start?" Now I get it. I seem to have forgotten to tell her the most important part of the story.

„Roght, about that: Your plane is going to leavee at 10am tomorrow morning. Sorry, forgot it.", I said and smiled my most beautiful smile. Just to tell you, my smile is perfect. I don't know why the boys don't wanna fall for me...

„TAWNI! Why didn't you tell me that earlier?", she screamed and ran outta the room- I heard her screaming „bye" while holding onto her mobile and then she was gone. Unfortunately I found out a few minutes after that, that I had forgotten another important issue about the movie. You know what?

I forgot to tell her, that the malerole is going to be played by... !!!


	2. Well done, CDC!

Well done,

CDC!

**Sonny**

Why the hell didn't Tawni tell me? I felt a stabbing pain in my head while running all the way to Marshall's Office. Whe I reached it, I first had to sit down because I saw everything twice. Unfortunately, I sat in front of Marshall's door so when he opened it I once again got hit by it.

„OUTCH!", I yelled at him, but as soon as I saw his red eyes, I suppressed the blazing hatred in my heart and wanted to ask him if he cried, but then I thought it would maybe be a little disrespectful.

„M-Marshall, a-are you ok?", I shily asked. He looked a mess. I figured something must have happened. He looked at me with his sorrowful eyes and suddenly talked.

„I'm sorry, Sonny. I didn't mean to hit you. Chrrm.", he cleared his throat and continued talking. „Did you want to see me?" Oh man, what now? I have to do something.

„Yeeah.!", I said and smiled at him.

„Oh, you know what I found on Tawni's make-up table?", I searched for something in my backpack.

„A rubber CHICKEN!", I wielt with it in front of his nose and laughed ou loud, but nothing happened.

„Come on, Marshall. It's a RUBBER CHICKEN! Why aren't you laughing?" I think the longer I looked at him, the more desperate I got. He normally LOVES rubber chickens.

„I'm sorry Sonny. Mr. Condor jist informed me, that you got the part of Jane. Congratulations."

My face showed a surprised Sonny to him.

„Y-You know?"

„Of course. He called and told me the big news... And who is going to replace you.", he said in a sad tone. I don't want to hear it. I don't want to! Suddenly the door opened and nearly hit me again but I luckily was able to dodge it. PORTLYN!

„Ooh, hey 'Random!'. Marshall, see you tomorrow!" There she went, the co-star of Mackenzie Falls (Chad!). But what did she want? The cognition struck me like a bolt out of the blue.

„YOU are my replacement? It's HER?", I nearly screamed at them. I think I shouldn't have done that. Marshalls mouth was wide opened and Portlyn looked at me with her 'UNBELIEVABLE'-glance Once again a possibility for the 'FALLS' to humiliate me. Portlyn disappeared with an indefinable smile on her face.

„Sonny, this wasn't nice...", Marshall said.

„I'm sorry Marshall." I was really sorry.

„So Sonny, I have to keep on with my work. Write us a card, okay?", he said and walked back into his office. Uff, that was an unpleasant situation. Damn, Sonny, you should have bucked him up, not letting him get angry. I got up and decided to go home.

**AT HOME**

I took my clothes and Mr. Bubbles, my teddy, and threw them into my suitcase.

„Honey, are you okay? You don't seem to be as excited as I imagined you'd be.", I heard my mom's voice. I turned around and saw her sitting on my bed.

„You know Mom, while I'm gone shooting, Portlyn will replace me at 'So Random!'." I told her everything, even that I had this nightmare.

„I don't think that anything bad is going to happen. You should go to bed now." I agreed with her and gave her a kiss on her cheek.

She wispered „I love you." into my ear and left my room. Before going to bed, I took my laptop and signed in at the messenger. Nobody was on, so I decided to just put it nect to me on my bed and tried to sleep.

„Bling." I heard a strange sound coming from my laptop and opened one eye to check it out. I touched the mouse so I could see what was written on the laptop and freezed. CHAD!

„Hey Sonny, heard that you're going to play Jane. Congrats." Ooh, that's so sweet!! But wait, there's more.

„And: You should maybe hurry, it's already 8 o'clock." What? THAT late? Oh no!! Because I didn't want to admit that I overslept, I hurried and wrote something back.

„Thank you so much, Chad! I would have NEVER thought that it's already that late. Have a nice time, BYE!" He didn't answer so I turned it off, took my suitcase and hurried to the airport. Luckily I got the airport soon enough and had plenty of time to board the plane. I was really surprised when the stewardess told me that my ticket got upgraded by someone and, you know what? I got to sit in first class! They brought me champagne and a pillow and all these things you'll never see if you fly Economy. It was already 10:10 o'clock when I asked the stewardess called Lily:

„Excuse me, Lily, when are we going to take off?" Lily, a blonde-haired, maybe 24 years old woman, looked at me and smiled.

„We are sorry, but we await a last passenger. He should be here in a few minutes. We only have to wait a little more. Do you want something until then?"

WOW. She talked so fast that I nearly didn't understand what she said.

„Ohm, do you have orange-juice?"

She nodded and brought me some. I screamed when I felt a cold hand on my shoulder.

„Hy Munroe." Oh no... That's impossible! The passenger we've been waiting for all this time couldn't have been...

„Mr. Cooper, could you please sit down? We're about to take off.", the stewardess said and then he sat down. NEXT TO ME! I looked at him and shook my head. It really is him. Chad. Dylan. Cooper.

„Chad!" I was angry. Why couldn't we've just taken off without him? I would've had such a good time... without him.

„Yes?" Chad smiled at me. Uh, I hate him.

„Are you a stalker or something?", I asked.

„Do you really think so, Sonny, do you REALLY?" He was provoking me. I'm pretty sure he wanted to do our 'fine, fine, good, good'-thing, but I didn't want to.

„Just leave me alone, okay?" I turned around and looked out the window. It was beautiful. The clouds looked like marshmallows and the sky was in a bright blue. The stewardess brought us our food and I managed to never look at Chad while eating. Unfortunately I had to ask him how to turn on the screen. You know what happened? He helped me without saying a word. I watched the movie 'He's just NOT that into you' and Chad an actionmovie I never heard about before. The sky now was dark and the longer I watched it, the more tired I got.

**CHAD**

When I heard that Sonny was about to leave 'So Random!' because of that movie. I got a little desperate and called the director. He told me that they still don't have an actor for the part of Jane's boyfriend, so I waid I'd do it. I wrote Sonny a message, packed my things and called the airport so they would wait for me and upgrade Sonny's ticket. When I got on the plane, I saw the back of Sonny's head and immediately felt butterflies in my stomach. NO, wait, Chad Dylan Cooper doesn't like any Randoms. But she's so cute, stupidly cute, especially if she's angry. I laid my hand on her shoulder and immediately after that got an angry glance.

„Hey Munroe!" Oh no, I said Munroe. She totally hates it if I call her by her last name. Well, let's see how she reacts.

„Chad!" She's angry. Okay Chad Dylan, say something nice to her.

„Yes?" That was great! Now she should be okay with it.

„Are you a stalker or something?" Man, she's so cute!

„Do you really think so Sonny, do you REALLY?" Please, please, please! Come on Sonny, do it!

„Just leave me alone!" Chad Dylan Cooper, what did you do? Did I do something? I breathed in something that smelled so overwhelming, that I closed my eyes for a second, opened them and got a fright. The stewardess looked at me with these crazy Fangirl-eyes and told me to sit down. While eating dinner, I always tried to start a conversation with Sonny, but she ignored me. I was reliefed when Sonny talked to me but got disappointed when she only wanted to know how to turn on the screen. I started watching a movie myself but I didn't really get what it was about. Just when I got over my shadow, my breath stopped. Sonny's head slowly fell on my left shoulder. I was so happy about it, that I started trembling. Well done, Chad Dylan Cooper!

**Hey folks... So, what do you think will happen next? Will Sonny finally admit that she loves Chad? Or will she go on with the lie she lived with the whole time? Please R&R!!! **


	3. Jane and Tom

Jane and Tom

**Sonny**

When I woke up, I felt relaxed and had a good feeling. My breathing was slow and balanced. I slowly opened my eyes and first dudn't understand what happened. I noticed, that I was sitting very close to Chad and even had my head on his shoulders. I slowly slided away so that Chad wouldn't wake up, but something held me back.

„Oh.", I sighed quietly. Chad is holding my hand. CHAD DYLAN COOPER is holding MY hand. My heartbeat raced and my face got red. I was glad that Chad was sleeping so he couldn't see my face. I left my hand in his and tried to fall asleep again, what was, in fact, extremely difficult.

I don't know when it happened, but I seemed to have drifted off sometime and woke up exactly when the flight-attendants told everyone to fasten our seatbelts. Chad was still sleeping, but luckily he had let go of my hand so I was able to move it freely now. I don't know why, but I somehow thought it felt gorgeous. Okay, please cancel what I just said out of your memory... PLEASE! My inner scream seemed to have been that loud, that Chad heard it and woke up.

„Sonny?" He opened his eyes in a beautiful slow-motion and passed with his hand threw his hair. His eyes met mine and I blushed. No, stop blushing right now! I took a long and deep breath and then stared out of the window.

„Sonny. You okay?", He reached out and touched my hand which I had on the arm of my chair. I twiched and pulled my arm away.

„I... Did you ever watch down here? I mean, have you ever looked at Zurich from up in the air? It's beautiful!" I said it hoping that it would baffle Chad, but he reacted way other than I thought. He leaned over to me and looked out the window.

„Yes, you're right. Can you see that over there? It's the lake of Zurich. It looks funny from up here. But in summer the water is really comfortable." He chuckled. I turned my head and startled. If I would have made a move, then our lips would have touched. Once again I felt that my cheeks got red, but then I started smiling because I saw something in Chads face. He had blushed.

„What are you smiling for?", He asked. I pushed him back in his seat and wanted to find the right words, but instead of that I blurted:

„I really thought you would..." Luckily I was able to stop before the catastrophy happened. He looked at me and I nearly saw his mind working. „fall out the plane if you would have gone any near that window." Puh, I finished my sentence with serious stupid words, but exactly the thing happened I hoped for. Chad let himself fall into his chair again and looked at the ceiling of the plane. I knew he was trying to find out what I really intended to say, but he seemed to have given it up a few minutes after it. When the plane arrived at the airport, Chad took his hand-luggage and walked out of the plane without even saying a word to me. I had serious problems with getting my luggage because there was this fat man which wouldn't let me through, but in the end I still got it. When I got out of the airport, Chad stood near a Limousine seemed to be searching for someone. When he saw me, he came running and gave me a frightening gaze.

„Where the hell have you been?" First I thought it was really sweet of him to be concerned about me, but when he talked on, I took that compliment back. „I had to wait really long in this damn hot limousine for you and then I saw that my hair was totally out of control. You could have told me that before I left the plane! Do you know what happens if people see me with such messy hair? Papparazi take my picture and then they talk about my hair in Tween Weekly! Oh no, that's not going to happen! Nobody says that Chad Dylan Cooper's hair is messy. It's all your fault, Munroe!" And there it goes again.

„Oh yeah? Is it my fault that you messed up your hair while sleeping?" I was now seriously angry at him. He had talked to me as if I had commited a crime!

„You could have told me!" He seemed to be near tears.

„Tzz. Don't behave like a baby. Next time I'll tell you!" I nearly screemed that. Calm down, Sonny. It's only this little crybaby. Calm down.

„Good."

„Good!"

„Fine!"

„FINE!" As I said this last word, I slammed the cardoor behind me. UGH! This selfish and self-loving Chad! I can't stand him. I never could. But his beautiful eyes everytime made me think of them as stars and his hair... Ooh, don't even know how to describe! When I realised what I had just thought of, I shook my head and then looked to the other end of the car where now Chad was sitting. He had gotten in the car after I slammed the door.

Until the car arrived, the both of us didn't talk to eachother even a word. When I got out of the car, I found me in front of a huge hotel entrance and I think that if there hadn't been a man staring at me, my mouth would have fallen open. The man, which introduced himself as „Alvie" - by the way, I had to choke down the urge for laughing because I automatically thought at a comedian of my hometown – showed me and Chad our rooms and gave us our manuscripts. I unpacked my luggage, jumped on the really comfortable bed and started reading it. After an hour I finished reading the whole thing and lay on the bed with opened eyes. They hadn't told me that in this movie Jane always kisses Tom as soon as she sees a chance. A little reminder: I'm Jane and Tom is... well, he's being played by CHAD! That's going to be FUN!

**Oh oh, now we know what awaits Sonny at the shootings. What do you think will happen between the two of them? Will there grow something in them while shooting? Or is something unpredictable going to happen? We'll see in the next chapter...**

**Please R&R! **

**Your NaomiAngelicalChanny**


	4. Did I ?

Did I - ?

**CHAD**

„AND CUT!" The regisseur screamed and I felt as if my ears would explode. I walked towards the mask team and saw Sonny sitting in a chair in front of a mirror while the make-up team brushed her hair. Her hair looks so beautiful. Ouch, no, Chad Dylan Cooper isn't interested in anyone else than Chad Dylan Cooper. I was standing there for a long time when I realised that I stared at her.

„Mr. Cooper? !" Damn, what? Annoyed I turned to the man that talked to me.

„What do you want?" I shouted, when I noticed Ferguson. This funny looking guy named Ferguson is the director of the movie. He hates Sonny. Got it now? REALLY funny guy.

„Oh, nothing important, I just had to stop you drool over that girl!" He gave me a hateful glance and walked away again. Tzz. Such a dork. He's going to regret that he talked like that about my Sonny. About that: It has been more than 3 weeks now since Sonny last talked to me. Yes, she did while rehearsal and the shootings, but after that she just stayed quiet and didn't talk to me. I think, that day I really wasn't fair. And it's really not normal to admit that something could have been my fault. Really, could someone like me truly do something like that?

„Man..." I sat down on my chair and tried to reflect on what happened.

_3 weeks ago_

**SONNY**

„You know that I love you, right?"

„Of course! I will never again doubt that. You saved my life!"

„Yes my sweetheart!" And they kissed.

„CUT! Well done, guys. Go and sleep, you deserve it!" That was Jameson. Yeah, strange thing that both the director as well as the regisseur of the movie have names which end with „-son". Chad once again started brushing his golden hair and let the assistant run around, while I got me a drink and decided to do exactly the thing Jameson told us to do. I had my own big trailer to sleep in and my bed was bigger as anyone would have expected one to get in a trailer. The only bad thing: It smelled like fish in here. Nico would have made some really bad joke now if he were here... I miss these guys, even Tawni. I let myself fall onto my bed and closed my eyes. Man, the whole Jane-being wasn't as easy as I imagined it to be and there was also this kissing thing with Chad. To be really honest, I think that lately I started thinking a lot. I mean, really a lot. I used to be very spontaneous and always act without a plan, but now... AARGH! It makes my head nearly explode. The topic that bugs me the most, is that while Tom/Chad and Jane/Me kiss, I have this really strong feelings and something makes my stomach feel strange, as if there was something inside. Oh please, don't tell me you think about butterflies now, that's impossible. I TOTALLY don't like Chad. Never. The thing is just that because I have to play Jane, I think I feel the same as she does towards Tom.

„Knock knock!" A quiet voice said and I sat up. It was Chad. He was holding a burger in his hand and smiled the way I rarely got to see him do. It was his „honest-being"-Smile.

„Can I come in?" Oh man, what now? Should I say yes? I didn't think any further.

„Yea sure, why not?" He headed for my bed and stopped in front of me.

„Did I wake you?" My heart started beating very fast and for an unknown reason I suddenly got extremely afraid that he was up to something. My head got threw multiple possililities what I should say or do now and the best that crossed my mind was:

„S...So, chrm, Chaaad, why should you have woken me up? Do you really think I fall asleep that fast?" He gave me a baffled glance and then luckily answered me after a long and awkward silent between us.

„Sorry, only thought that it could have been possible that I woke you up, okay?" I exhaled heavily and then said with a smile.

„Good."

„Yeah, Good." I remembered that he was holding a burger.

„What's the burger for?" Inside I had the strong feeling that it was supposed to be mine.

„Oh, Ferguson gave it to me. I wanted to tell you that these are really amazing!" And he took a bite. Grr, Chad.

„That's why you came here and disturbed me while sleeping?" I blurted.

„Wait. You just told me that you weren't sleeping!" Oh gosh! Busted! What now? What now?

„Ooooh, and now you try to justify why you came in here?" Was that too much? Would a chicken-head like Chad even get what I meant by that?

„Wohohow! Wait a sec! Don't start getting all bitchy here!" Now he overdid it. That was it. NO ONE tells Sonny Munroe that she's a bitch!

„You know what, .Cooper? Get out! Let me alone!" Now I nearly yelled. But instead of turning around and doing as I said, Chad put the rest of his burger on my bed and stepped near me. Before I knew what happened, the strangest incident occured.

**CHAD**

Because Sonny called me an egomaniac, I wanted to show her how selfish I was. I tried and tried to find a way how to show her, when suddenly an idea appeared. Before I knew what I was doing, I already headed towards her, took her head into my hands and kissed her. I didn't kiss her the way I did while shooting, but how I think normal people should kiss eachother. I felt her struggling agains my kiss and thought: _Oh man, what are you doing? Are you totally nuts? This won't help at all. _

Bang on time when I thought that she would push me away, I felt her body stop struggling and falling into my arms. She kissed me back. Wow, this was so overwhelming. I thought I wouldn't be able to breathe anymore, so I carefully pushed her away a little. I started berathing hard and then looked at Sonny. She seemed confused.

„Sonny? I... I..." I didn't know what to say. Even now, Sonny looked so beautiful. Her messy hair and her beautiful skin. I wanted to hold her again, but unfortunately my wish didn't come true. She lifted her head and I freezed. Her look was scary.

„Sonny?" A last time I tried talking to her, but then I felt as if all my bones would crush. Sonny's scream passed threw my whole body and I couldn't move even a finger. After she screamed, she fell down to her knees and started crying. Did I do such a bad thing? Wasn't it a good idea to kiss her? And why was she crying now? She kissed me back!

„Chad..." She said soft-spoken. I didn't know what to do and stared at her.

„Get out, please." That was everything she said to me and just remained kneeling there. First I wanted to say something, but I know Sonny. I always did. If I would have said even a word, she would have punched the hell out of me. So I went.

_Was it really that bad? I thought my kisses are good? No! It totally can't have been my kiss! So why did she scream? WHY? _

_Present _

**SONNY**

„He's such a jerk." I threw away the brush in my hand and watched my reflection in the mirror.

„Sonny, has he stilll not apologized to you?" Marcy was standing behind me and held my shoulders. She gave me her best „sorry"-smile, shook her head and picked up the brush.

„You know him, right? He's a total egomaniac and wouldn't even dare losing a thought about saying sorry to me! UGH! I can't stand him!" I wrinkled my nose.

„Sweetie, I know what you mean, but isn't it partially your fault, too?" Marcy smiled at me and then walked away. She was right. If I wouldn't have kissed him back, who knows what would have happened then? But that's not the point. Actually I wasn't angry at Chad. I was mad at myself for letting it happen. For letting him get close to me. Now he was inside my heart and I didn't want him to know that. That was the truth I discovered myself after the kiss. That's also why I started screaming. Since then I didn't have the guts to talk to him and I also don't know if it actually is a good idea to continue this „relationship".

„Marcy?" I called her and after a minute she was there for me.

„Sonny? What can I do for you? Do you want me to knock him out?" She nodded towards Chad, which was, by the way, sitting all alone.

„Nah, not now!" I smiled. „Do you know some good clubs around here? I have to get out here!" As I expected, she knew some really awesome clubs. The music was a lot like the one we got to hear in America, but the people behaved different. I can't explain it to you, it was just different. After 10 minutes, I found a boy which danced with me the whole night. He payed me all of my drinks and so I drank alot. I remember a gin-tonic, a moquito and a few shots. By the end of the evening, I had so much fun, that I almost forgot the topic why I got here... But then I saw him. Standing at the bar, there was Chad with a few of our dancers, staring at me.

„Hehy, Baaby, who ish thhis guuy?" Asked Markus, the boy I had danced with.

„Aaah, ignore him!" I threw my hands up in the air and started dancing again. But it wasn't the same as before. I felt Chad's stare in my back. Man! „Hey Markus, wanna do something funny?" He interrogatively looked at me. Without thinking I jumped on his hips, flung my arms around his neck and kissed him wildely. I saw Chad turning away and Marcy clapping her hands. I felt overwhelmed, when Markus pulled me towards his body.

„Do you want it?" He asked and I only kissed him again. He took this as a yes and brought me to his hotel-room. He opened the door, lifted me and pushed me on his bed. I vaguely remember him helping me taking off my clothes and then his own. He

lay on me and I remember a stabbing pain, but then I only felt his emotions and my desire for this. I remember him always whispering into my ear.

„You are great. I love you. So sexy." But that's all I remember. Funnily enough, the next day I woke up in my trailer on my bed, but not by any stretch of the imagination can I recall how I got here.

„Knock knock." Once again someone knocked on my door.

„Come in." I tried to say, but it wasn't anything more than a whisper, or that's what I thought, when Marcy stepped inside.

„Hey!" She said and smiled. „How's your Jet-Lag doing? Are you okay? That was a heavy evening last night, right?" I only nodded.

„Sonny, I have a little question to ask you. This guy, Markus? Yeah, that was his name, Markus. Did he use condoms?" _Woah! Did she just say condoms? WHAT? _

„W... Wait. Why condoms? OH NO! Did I sleep with - !" _It can't be! Was that what happened? Did I really SLEEP with a guy I had only met yesterday? _Afraid of what I had done, I jumped out of bed and shook her.

„DID I?"

„Sonny! Sonny, calm down... It's not as bad as you think. I mean, if he used condoms, did he?" I didn't know. „It's all gonna be okay. All's gonna be okay!"


	5. Allie Sun

Allie Sun

**CHAD**

„SONNY! Wait for me! SONNY!" I lifted my head and saw Sonny running away from Marcy. What the... ? I stood up and run to Marcy. Her face showed me a tortured look and when she saw me, she suddenly looked away.

„Marcy." I put my hand on her shoulder and turned around. She had blinking tears in her eyes. Oh, oh... „What happened?"

„Chad, it's not of your buisness!"

„Yes it IS! It's about Sonny. So tell me... NOW!" I got angry. What happened to Sonny?

„There might have happened something yesterday it's all YOUR fault. Go away, you jerk!" She pulled my hand away. My fault? Without thinking I ran to Sonny's trailer and knocked. Nobody answered.

„Sonny, are you in there?" No answer.

„SONNY!" I didn't have the patience and just went in. All of her things were rifled through and nothing seemed to be on it's previous place. What happened in here. I staggered back to the door and screamed her name. No answer. Never again. This was the last time I heard of her. And stupidly enough, I had argued with her the last time I talked to her. Why did this have to happen? Now, 5 years after this incident, everyone thinks that she might have had a mental breakdown because of all the stress she had. I know it a little better. After the shooting was over, Marcy disappeared as well and I only met her 2 years ago agian. She told me, that her disappearance didn't have anything to do with the movie, her nerves or even me. It had to do with herself. Marcy also informed me that Sonny had once contacted her threw a one-way phone. But the only information I was able to pump of her was, that Sonny now lived somewhere in Florida. So, that's the story so far... I don't know what to do now, I searched for her 5 years long and didn't even get a clue where she's hiding...

One day I went to visit Connie which is, since Sonny's gone, very lonely. Sonny never called her and first she was very very worried about her, but one day she told me:

„Chad, I think now is the time you should stop it. I believe Sonny wouldn't like us to worry about her that long. I'm sure she's okay."

I was confused because I had never imagined Connie to say something like that, but that was it. She just said, her heart had told her that, but I didn't believe her. No matter how much I wanted to believe it, it just didn't feel right.

„Chad Dylan Cooper, please report at the front office." Said the nice lady-voice which I knew belonged to Danielle. Five years after all this, I am now a famous singer, actor and even bestseller. I know it sounds strange for me to be writing books, but it just happened.

„Hey Danielle. Wha's uppp?" I leant agains the table and gave her my most gorgeous smile I had.

„Chad, Oliver wants to know when you're going to be finished with your new song... You know, the one you promised him to finish till today?" And she cocked her head. Shit, I had totally forgotten that song!

„Uhm, when exactly did he say he wanted it to be ready?" I asked her in a shy way.

„Uff, you forgot it again, right? He's going to kill you! Look, I got an idea." She nodded with her head towards the door behind her and we went in there together. It was one of the recording studios I used to sing when I began my singing career.

„Okay Chad, here you have a guitar, a piano, the mixer, paper and a pen. Try making a good song, 'kay? I believe in 'ya!" And there she went, out the door. What now? I didn't have the slightest clue what to write down nor which note to use for the song... I switched the radio on, lay myself on the ground and closed my eyes. I heard Taylor Swift's song „You belong with me" and started to hum along. When it finished, I sat up and breathed long and deeply. Damn Sonny. Because of her his whole life had changed.

„And now you'll get to hear a new singer with her song: I will never stop to believe. Ladies and gentlemen: Allie Sun!" Joey, the presenter cheered. First I wanted to turn the radio off, I never liked listening to songs I didn't know, but then the lightning struck me...

„_Living my new life, _

_with you and everyone I love,_

_mostly we have been at strife,_

_never getting to see the white dove._

_Even when I now am gone,_

_I'll never stop thinking of you,_

_everytime I watch the dawn,_

_I'll know exactly what I failed to do. _

_I will never stop to believe, _

_as long as I know that you are alive..._

_I'll never stop to believe, _

_that one day,_

_we'll once again meet..._

_Oh oh oh_

_I will... hmmm_

_never stop,_

_to believe! _

When the song ended, I jumped up, opened the door and run to Danielle's table. Out of breath I started talking extremely fast. It couldn't be, right? ... ...

„Danielle, do you know this new singer?"

„Huh?"

„Aah, wait... Yes, Allie Sun! That's her name, Allie Sun! Do you know her? Where does she come from?" Still heavy breathing I sat down on the chair behind me and looked at her.

„Eh, yea, I know her. She's from Florida somewhere... Lives there since she was a child. She has one of the greatest voices I've ever heard, don't you think so too?" I didn't answer her. I was disappointed. I thought that this girl's voice sounded like Sonny's, but it doesn't seem to be her.

„Thanks Danielle."

„You're welcome, sweetie... Oh yeah, next week you have to go to Miami... Nearly forgot to tell you."

„Hmm? Why?"

„There's this movie-premiere... 'Inception' or something? Be there!"


	6. CDylan

C. Dylan

**ALLISON**

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

„_One day in the past,_

_I was scared and ran away,_

_Anyway I never thought it would last,_

_but was still thinking of you night and day_

_If you listen to me then I need to say sorry,_

_but really please don't you worry,_

_I'm okay..._

_And will always be..._

_Anyway:_

_I will never stop to believe,_

_as long as I know that you are alive..._

_I will never stop to believe,_

_that one day,_

_we'll once again meet..."_

„Great work Allie! Now take a break." I passed thru my hair and flung it into the air.

„Thanks, Mark. Hey, can i make a phonecall?" I smiled my best smile.

„Yeah sure. Did you still not buy yourself a mobile?" I shook my head.

„Hell, how long do you live here already? 4 years? Come on, I'll buy you one."

„I really appreciate that Mark, but whom should I call?"

„Hmm, what about the young lady at your home? Or this Nico?"

„You're right... Maybe it's time that I buy one..." And we laughed. Mark always made me laugh. I met him about 2 years ago in a karaoke-bar. We sang together and he had the idea that I should take singing lessons and after that he would make a star out of me. He's the only one here that knows my real identity... What a chaos I had made. Whole L.A. was searching for me for a hell of a long time, but I was completely lacking the courage to go back there and admit that I had done some stupid things. Of course I had never forgotten about Zoey, Tawni, Marshall, Grady, Nico, my mom and Chad. Actually, I had phoned my mom and told her that she shouldn't worry about me. You know All these people said that they don't have the slightest clue where I am, but it's not the whole truth. Nico found and talked to me. I told him everything and since then, he comes to visit me every month. Oh yes, he's now working in Orlando, so that's not a big deal for him. He also never told anyone about me, he promised not to.

„Hello, this is Amelie at Munroe's?"

„Hey Am, it's me, Allie."

„Hi Allie. So, you wanna talk to Chris, right?" My heartbeat got faster.

„Yes please. Can you give her the phone?" I heard her calling for Chris.

„Chrissy, your mommy is on the phone!" A little scream appeared and I smiled. My little C.D.

„Mommy, Mommy, Mommy! I have sooooo much to tell you!" She nearly hyperventilated.

„Wow, sweetie, breath, breath! What do you want to tell me, Dylan?" Oh yes, you still don't know who that is, right? On the other end of the phone is my little daughter, Cristine Dylan Munroe. She's now exactly 5 years old and celebrating her birthday with her friends of the neighbourhood.

„Mommy, when will you be home today?" I sighed. She asks me that everyday.

„Dylan, I'll be home in half an hour, okay? I've got a surprise for you..."

„A surprise? Can I have it now? Please? PLEASE?" I had to laugh.

„No sweetie, but I'll give it to you as soon as I'm home, okay? See you sweetheart, love you!"

„Love you too, Mommy!" From the background I was able to hear all the children screech: „We love you too, aunt Allie!" I loved this kids. Everyday when I get home there is one of them playing with my sweet little Dylan. As you probably already figured out, the name Dylan comes from Chad Dylan Cooper. Yes, I miss him. Very much, to be honest, but I wouldn't want to explain to him why I run away. And, more important, why I know have a 5 year old daughter. Simple, I just don't want to see show up in front of him and tell him that, while I loved him, slept with a guy I had only just met.

„Allie, can I give you a ride?" Mark asked me. Of course I didn't decline this offer.

„You know, Sonny," he started, „I don't understand why you won't carry on with being an actress. Your first and, sadly, also last movie was great." He tried to look at me while concentrating on the street.

„Man, Mark, you know exactly why... If I'd continue to act, then I'd have to one day or another meet Chad again. And that's totally NOT gonna happen!"

„Okay honey, but are you sure about that? You were great!"

„Yes, I am. Can we now talk about something else?"

„Sure, whatever you want. You said I needed to go and pick up Nico, right? At the airport?"

„Ah... No, I called him before and he told me that he'll take a cab. But thanks." Even if the two of us were really good friends, he didn't know me at all. So we stopped talking until we reached my house.

„Thank you very much, Mark. I'll call you, okay?"

„Sure, sweetie, do what you can't help doing! C U monday." And he drove away. I drew breath and then got nearly scared to death as someone held his hands over my eyes.

„ Make a guess!" A familiar voice sad and I giggled.

„Hmm, let's see... Tawni?" I turned around only to look into Nico's face.

„What? Since when do I sound like Tawni? Haha, Hi Sonny! Long time no see!" He said and hugged me. His familiar smell made me feel home.

„Let's go inside, okay? Dylan's going crazy to find out what my surprise is!" He laughed happily and walked behind me. I opened the door and heard a lot of children talking all in a tumble. „Hello? Someone home?" I had to shout.

„Mommy! We're in the living room!" Dylan only screamed back. I looked at Nico and he smiled.

„Helloho? Where is my favorite Chrissy?" Only a few seconds after that a little black-haired girl came running into his opened arms and gave him a big hug.

„Uncle Nicooooo! You are the surprise! I knew you would come!"

„Hey, what about me? Do I also get a hug? I'm your mother!" I whined like a little puppy.

I didn't have to wait for an answer. She instantly hugged me and I lifted her into my arms.

„Happy Birthday, my little princess!" I kissed her on the cheek.

„Thanks mommy! Now let me go!" Of course she is as squirrelly as I am and I let go of her.

„So, Nico, you want a coffee?"

„Yeah, sure, thanks." And we walked into the kitchen. He sat himself on the bar-chair and played with his earring. „So, Sonny, I heard your song..."

I blushed. „Oh no! Really? I'm so sorry Nico, it's not that good..." He laughed hard.

„SONNY! It's great. You remember the time you sang this song in the show? Ohm, 'me, myself and time'... Everyone was so stunned. And now you make the same again with this song. You show the people, that there are women in this world which have great voices. And don't say you're not good... Got it?"

„Hihi, got it!" I brew us a coffe and turned the little TV on. First thing I saw was Tawni doing a Shampoo-commercial. She looked great. „You know Nico, I'm somehow jealous of Tawni. She's got everything she ever wanted."

„Including me... hahaha! At home she always nags around about this and that I didn't do right... It's so sweet if she does that!" I looked him in the eyes and saw them sparkle when he talked about her. 2 years after I had left, the two of them admitted that they have fallen for eachother and a year ago they married. Altough Tawni most of the time works in Hollywood and Nico in Orlando, they have a villa here in Miami. You know what? They even plan on having kids! First time I heard that, I thought it was a joke and when I noticed it wasn't, I felt extremely embrassed.

„Sonny, I have to tell you something..." I turned my head to face him when I heard a familiar voice coming from the TV.

„_So, Chad Dylan Cooper, can you tell us what this ring is for?" _Santiago from Teen Weekly pointed at a ring on Chad's right hand. _„It looks like a promise ring to us." _And he held the microphone next to Chad's face. Chad smiled, took the microphone and looked into the camera.

„_Well, Santiago, I can positively say that it IS a promise ring. But, to all my fans out there, it's no engagement ring. It's exactly what you said. It's there to remind me of a promise I made." _

I wanted to turn the TV off, but my body didn't move even a little. I was like a statue. Cursed to watch.

„_Oh, a promise? Towards whom?" _Santiago looked at him like an eagle that had just spotted his prey.

„_Haha... Don't get too cocky, Santiago. Do you really think that after you disturbed my privacy I'm going to keep on talking to you? Peace out, suckaaaah!" _He snarled and moved on.

My mouth popped open and the only thing I knew to do was to stare at the screen. Woah, what was that? Did I only imagine this or had Chad been extremely rude to his favorite interviewer Santiago? I turned my head and looked at Nico. There was the same phenomenon going on. I swallowed.

„Nico... W-What ex-exactly happened there?" I was so stunned. What a big bee must have pierced him into his butt that he reacted that way? Nico shook his head, sighed and then lifted his shoulders. Great, Nico didn't know either.

„Sonny, maybe we should...-" Midst of talking he stopped and opened his eyes even more. Even without looking I knew who had appeared next to Santiago: Tawni.

„_Tawni Hart. Please, an interview?" _We all know Tawni and that she never says no to the camera.

„_Yes Santiago? Do you want to know how it comes that my hair is so glittery and shiny today?" _She smiled her biggest 'Tee-Hee' smile and looked intently into the camera. I heard Nico giggle and whispering something like: „that's my girl." *shiver*

„_Miss Hart, can you tell us something about Mister Coopers mood today?" _He ignored her previous question. I was astonished when I saw Tawni's face changing from smily- into serious-mode. Why surprised? Because I only knew her smiling-self.

„_Santiago,can I ask you something?" _Tawni looked straight into his eyes. Brr, cold and scary.

„_O-Of course, M-Miss Hart. What is it?" _He stuttered.

„_How would you behave if your best friend disappeared years ago and never appeared again? And you even think that it was your and only your fault? Hmm?Do you think that you could forget it? Oh, I don't think so!" _Just like Chad, Tawni walked away without saying more than what she had said. I saw the camera swing thru the air and pointing at Santiago. After a few silent seconds, he found his voice again.

„_Wow Ladies and Gentlemen, that was one confusing question. According to Miss Hart, Mr. Cooper's mood seems to have to do something with the disappearing of Sonny Munroe, which happened 5 years ago. But what does all of that have to do with the promise he made? And whom to? And now: Sonny Munroe, if you're watching now, this is a distress call from all 'So Random'- and 'C.D.C'-Fans. Please come back. This was Santiago Heraldo from Teen Weekly." _

I sighed felt a tear roll down my face. I quickly wiped it away. „So, what did you want to tell me?"

„Ohm..." But once again we got disturbed. His phone rang. „Excuse me a moment, 'kay? It's Tawni..." I nodded and he walked away. I cutted myself a slice of the chocolate cake and walked into the living room where the children now played a game called ''. When Dylan saw me, she asked:

„Mommy, Chad is a strange person, right?" And I nearly fell from my feet.

„What?"

„You know, we turned on the TV just in time to see C.D.C... But he was in a baaaaad mood." All the children now looked at me and nodded their heads.

„Sweetie, even Superstars can have bad days..."

Now you know it. Cristine Dylan, my little girl, is a big fan of Chad Dylan Cooper.

**What is going to happen now? Will Chad and Sonny ever meet again? Will we figure out what promise Chad made and whom to? Read the next chapter and you'll know!**

**Please comment... Your NaomiAngelicalChanny (^_^) **


	7. Sonny with a chance of an encounter

_What happened before:_

„_Mommy, Chad is a strange person, right?" And I nearly fell from my feet. _

„_What?" _

„_You know, we turned on the TV just in time to see C.D.C... But he was in a baaaaad mood." All the children now looked at me and nodded their heads._

„_Sweetie, even Superstars can have bad days..." _

_Now you know it. Cristine Dylan, my little girl, is a big fan of Chad Dylan Cooper. _

Sonny with a chance of an encounter

**NICO**

„Hey honey... Are you okay?" I remembered her speech on the TV and was a little worried about her now.

„_I'm ok, cutie. But Chad defenitely isn't. Did you see his behaviour? UGH! Such a pain in the neck, this guy."_

„I did. The worst part of it: Sonny was standing right in front of me and watched it, too..." The betrayal against Sonny felt displeasing. He had promised her to never tell anyone that he knew where she was, but he had told Tawni.

„_Oh no! That's awkward. About Sonny: Did you tell her yet?" _

„I'm sorry, I couldn't! I can't tell her that you know everything!"

„CRACK!" I heard the sound of cracking plates and turned around as if I'd seen a ghost. And yes, what I now saw was very near to a ghost. It was Sonny, standing in the door and staring at me.

„SHIT! I have to hang up, Tawni!" I nearly screamed it into the phone and threw it into my pocket. „S-Sonny, I-I..."

„HOW COULD YOU? You PROMISED it!" And there she ran. Great! And now what? Sometimes I still feel like 5 years ago, never knowing what to do. I started sprinting behind Sonny and catched up with her exactly in front of her bedroom door. I arranged myself in front of her so she couldn't get in.

„Sonny, please listen to me, okay?" I tried to look very sorry.

„Why did you have to tell Tawni? I know that she's your wife, but Nico... You PROMISED!" She yelled at me. I let her do so. She was right, I betrayed her.

„I know, I know, and I'm really sorry for that! Can you please forgive me? I'll also tell you what happened and why I told her." First I thought she'd slap me, but then she let herself fall to the bottom and sat there.

„Sit down and tell me EVERYTHING!" She said. Puuh, that was a close thing! I sat down and started to tell her everything. That Tawni had heard me saying Sonny's name and then silently listened to our conversation thru the other phone. And that she had asked me if it really was Sonny on the phone and everything else. When I finished, Sonny was very concentrated.

„Okay, so, it wasn't really your fault, right?" She suddenly asked whispering. I nodded.

„Oh my, I'm so sorry for screaming at you, Nico. That wasn't right. I should have listened to you! Sorry!" She jumped at me and hugged me. First I was surprised, but then I hugged her back and gave her a kiss on her cheek.

„It's okay Sonny. I'm also very sorry that I had to tell Tawni... And, ähm, I know it sounds strange, but... aaah.." I didn't know how to tell her, more ask her what I had in mind.

„Come on, speak your mind, Nico!" She encouraged me. I smiled.

„D-do you want t-to talk to Tawni?" Good, I said it.

**SONNY**

OH... That wasn't what I had expected. Talk to Tawni? It's been a long time since I talked to her. I thought about it for at least a minute and then said happily:

„Sure!" Nico sighed, probably out of relief and we went down. In the kitchen, he took his cellphone out of his jacketpocket where he had thrown his phone into. He did something and then reached it to me.

„I've already pushed 'Call'. Take it." Now that it was so close for me to talk to Tawni, I got extremely nervous. My hand shook.

„_Baby? What is it?" _Said Tawni and I didn't get a word out at the beginning. _„Hello? Nico?"_

„H-Hello? Tawni?" I said slowly and then had to take the phone off my ear. She screamed very loud.

„_SONNY? You it? Oh my gosh! I... I... I'm gobsmacked! I thought I'd never hear from you again! How are you?" _I laughed. Yes, I truly laughed out of happiness. I wiped the tears away.

„Yeah, it's me. I-I'm good, I think? I saw the interview before. You seem to be a really good friend of Chad now, hmm?" In the last sentence there was somehow a liiiiittle bit of sarcasm.

„_Yeaaaah, well, of course I can't let him enter Tawni-World, but he's okay... He changed, you know? He's not as egoistic as he was anymore. He cares about others. Chad Dylan Cooper cares about others! I mean, how did that happen?" _And she laughed. I had missed her laughter, it's so refreshing to hear it now.

„Yeah, that's a good question... Haha..." I wanted to ask her how she had been doing all this time, when I heard HIS voice threw the phone.

„_Tawni, who are you talking to?" „Huh? Oh, it's Son-! Eeh, noone!" _Tawni nearly said my name but luckily was able to say something else. When I thought everything was okay, I said:

„Tawni? Hey, Tawni, you ok? Is he gone?" But no answer. „T-Tawni?" Now I was scared.

„_It's true, huh?" _Said the voice on the other phone. It was the voice of a man. Chad! I felt as if I'd end in smoke. I swallowed hard.

„I'm sorry." I said in a sad voice and was about to turn off the phone when I heard his voice again.

„_DON'T YOU DARE HANG UP ON ME NOW!" _He snarled. I was so startled that I stopped breathing.

„_And now go on breathing. I know you stopped breathing. Breath, Sonny, breath." _I did as he said. I swallowed for the last time.

„How did you know?" I whispered.

„_What, that you stopped breathing or that you're on the phone?"_

„Both." I wasn't able to talk in long sentences. I was still shocked.

„_About you being on the phone: Tawni smiled the way she had when you were still here AND she said Son. About the breathing thing. I know you." _That was all he said.

„What if I weren't on the phone?"

„_It had to be you. Nobody else makes Tawni smile that way. Sonny.." _I knew what was coming now.

„Chad, I have to hang up now." I said and heard him say:

„_NO! Please, don't hang..." _And he was gone. I had hung up on him. As soon as I did, the shock caused my tears to bubble out of my eyes and down my face. When Nico entered the room, I leaned against my bed and cried.

„Sonny? Oh no, what happened? What did Tawni do?" He kneeled before me, touched my cheek affectionately and looked at me as if he was in pain.

„It goes against the grain of me! I hate it! But it wasn't Tawni, that much I can assure you..." I wiped away all the remaining tears.

„Huh?" Said Nico a little confused. „You talked to someone else?" Only a few seconds passed when he said: „OOH!"

„Yeah... right...It was him."

„But how...?"

„He said that it's as a result of Tawni smiling like she only did when talking to me..."

„Aah, yes, I know what he meant..." And then he sat there, not moving, thinking hardly. „Do you want to go meet him?"

I stared at him. „NO! Nico, I don't! Never, do you hear me?" He did. Shortly after this incident, I had to send the children home and Nico went home, too. Dylan gave him a big hug and let him promise to come meet again ASAP. I cleaned the house, cooked something little for the two of us and then brought her to bed.

„Mommy, can I ask you something?" Dylan asked, nestling down in her blanket.

„Of course, Dylan." I sat myself next to her. „What is it?"

„OK... eerr, why do you call me Dylan and everyone else Chrissy?" I had to laugh about that statement.

„Sweetie, do you want me to call you Chrissy or Cristine? Of course, I can. But I like the name Dylan and that I'm the only one to call you that. It makes our relationship deeper."

She smiled. „Oh, good... Then you can call me Dylan of course, Mommy... Sleep well."

Sleep well, sweetheart." I put out the light when she said:

„Can you sing the song 'Hero' for me? You know, the one of C.D.C." I sighed, but started singing. When I finished, she had already fallen asleep.

„Love of my life, I hope that you'll always be next to me..." I whispered as I gave her a kiss on her forehead and then went sleeping myself.

At 01:00 o'clock, the phone rang and I asked myself who this could possibly be this late.

„Allie Sun here." I mumbled sleepy.

„_Allie, it's Mark. I'm really sorry for calling this late. Were you asleep?"_ Strange question, of course I was!

„Naah! Of course not, I'm a 'nocturnal animal'! What's up?" I tried to sound as usual.

„_Oh, yeah. I called because an opportunity provided for you to go to the premiere of the movie 'Inception'."_

„And of course you had to tell me that on the phone and weren't able to wait until tomorrow?" I sad a little mad because he had woken me up.

„_Uh, no, that's not it. The premiere is tomorrow evening and I made sure that you get the day off so that you can go thru a change..."_

„A change? What sort of change?" I asked, but honestly didn't want to hear the answer.

„_It's a one of your lifetime-change. I made an appointment at Macy's hair and make-up saloon and told Bruno Banani to close the store so you can go and shop there."_

„Wait, a total make-over? You want me to cut my hair and change my style? Why?" The minute I asked it, I regretted it. Of course I already knew the answer.

„_Sonny, you serious? Because everyone there will know you if you go looking like you do now! They'll recognize you! Go and make your hair, change your style and, most important, buy sunglasses..."_

„Okay. How will I get there?"

„_A limousine will get you."_

„What about Chrissy? I can't let her stay at home alone." He chuckled.

„_I already called your babysitter. She guaranteed me that she'll be there on time. So, Limousine get's you exact on 0900 tomorrow morning. C U tomorrow evening, ALLIE... (L)"_

And he hung up. Whew, seems like tomorrow's going to be a heavy day.

**TAWNI**

Dreaming, dreaming, dreaming. Tawni-World. Aw, beautiful. I sat up.

„Damn, not even Tawni-World can make me fall asleep now! How's that possible?" I got up, took a hairbrush and turned on my computer. Man, I really had talked to Sonny. To the real Sonny! With a 'BLING' the computer let me know that he's on. I opened the Internet Explorer and clicked on the 'Hollywoodstars' homepage. I started reading what was written: blah, blah, blah, Allie Sun will appear at the premiere of 'Inception', blah, blah, blah... BLAH?

„WHAT?" I shrieked and read it again and again and again. Nico had told me that Sonny now was called Allie Sun and started singing again. Did her manager tell her that Chad also took part at this premiere?

**Oh oh! Looks like Sonny and Chad will finally meet again... Or not? Read in the next chapter! **

**Please R&R, **

**NaomiAngelicalChanny**


	8. The 'Inception?

Previously:

„_Damn, not even Tawni-World can make me fall asleep now! How's that possible?" I got up, took a hairbrush and turned on my computer. Man, I really had talked to Sonny. To the real Sonny! With a 'BLING' the computer let me know that he's on. I opened the Internet Explorer and clicked on the 'Hollywoodstars' homepage. I started reading what was written: blah, blah, blah, Allie Sun will appear at the premiere of 'Inception', blah, blah, blah... BLAH? _

„_WHAT?" I shrieked and read it again and again and again. Nico had told me that Sonny now was called Allie Sun and started singing again. Did her manager tell her that Chad also took part at this premiere? _

The 'Inception'?

**CHAD**

I turned around and around in my bed, trying to sleep. _You know what? I can't sleep! Where's my diary?_ I opened some drawers and then found it. The little blue Notebook with a lot of ornaments on it. I searched for a pen, set on my bed and started writing.

_Dear Diary, oh my gosh this is so screwy... Why did I just write that? I'm so strange lately... Okay, but that's clear... I mean, I talked to Sonny... SONNY! When I saw Tawni smiling I didn't really think anymore and just took her the phone away. First I only listened and then I heard her. She thought that there was still Tawni on the phone and asked her if I was gone... That made me a little angry, but the good luck I felt was just mightier. I had to smile the whole time. When Sonny knew that I was on the phone, she was about to hang up, but I kinda... sorta... yeah, I lost it. I think that's the right word for what happened. I totally lost it and yelled at her thru the phone. My old self showed. The egomaniac, selfish and self-loving Chad that i had been for so long appeared. First I thought she had really hung up on me now, but then I realized it: The Sonny I used to know had a strange way of reacting to yelling, she stopped breathing.. Yeah, as weird as it might sound, she always did that and so I took the silent as exactly this and told her to start breathing again. You know what she did? She really asked why I knew that she had stopped breathing. What a joke! The oh-so-great Chad Dylan Cooper is pretty good at noticing things others wouldn't. Uh, SHIT, I did it again. I'm sorry. It's just, that it's really hard to change oneself. This Sonny. As soon as I heard Sonny's voice, my old self came back. And, what's more important: I heard Sonny... I talked to her. Even if it was only for a little bit, I talked to her! I'd never admit that in front of anyone else, but: I'm so extremely happy! And: UGH! Tomorrow I have to attend this extremely lame movie premiere. Oh yea: PEACE OUT SUCKAAAHS! :_

I put the diary under my pillow and tried to sleep.

**SONNY**

After Mark called, I wasn't able to sleep for a pretty long time but then fell asleep sometime. Exact 0900 the Limousine waited in front of my house. I put on some pants and a shirt as well as sunglasses so that noone would recognize me. I walked out and put the doorkey under the 'Home Sweet Home' mat in front of the door.

„Miss Sun, please sit in." The driver said and I did so. „Madam, we'll reach Marcy's saloon in half an hour. Please indulge yourself in drinking something or watching TV."

„Thank you very much Mister...?" I asked.

„Miller, madame, but you can call me Tommy." I laughed.

„Okay, thanks Tommy." And I turned on the TV. Of course the first thing I got to see was Chad's smiling face.

„_Yeah, I'm in a pretty good mood today." _

„_Then am I allowed to ask you today: What promise does this ring stand for?" _A voice asked which I couldn't assign to anyone I knew. Chad first seemed to get mad again, but then smiled and answered the question.

„_To be honest, it stands for two different promises. One is to get a better person and the second, well, it stands for the promise that I'll, if I ever find Sonny, I'll kick her ass! Hahaha!" _And he laughed his most beautiful laugh I had always loved. But, kick my ass? Isn't that a little bit exaggerated of you, Chad?

„_Eeh, really?" _The interviewer asked a little confused.

„_No, of course not, but it has something to do with Sonny, and I'd like to only show her what exactly this promise stands for. So, Sonny: Next time I talk to or see you, I'll surely tell you... Which means for you to not disappear again! See ya, suckahs!" _And he laughed away laughing very loud. Hihi, this guy!

„_And that was Chad Dylan Cooper for you, dear audience. Teen Weekly, Jerry Michaels!" _

Really, what did Chad think when he said that to me? Such a dweep! Don't you worry, boy, I'll make sure we DON'T meet again. And then Tommy spoke to me and I swear my heart skipped a beat.

„Madame, we're at the saloon. Miss Marcy awaits you inside. Please." And he opened the door so I could step out. I thanked him and walked in. Marcy and me had a lot to talk and I had fun like I last had it when I was a member of the 'Randoms'. She entirely changed my hairstyle and, to be honest, I liked it pretty well. After she had finished, she accompanied me to the 'Bruno Banani' shop and we chose a so-hot dress which fitted to my new style. Whew, and, you wouldn't believe it, but it's already 19:00 o'clock. That's pretty late, because Mark told me the movie premiere was going to start at 2030... Tommy drove me to a hotel nearby so I could refresh myself a little before we had to go to this premiere.

**CHAD**

_20:00 o'clock. Yes, great. I'm totally on schedule. Where's the mirror? Ah, over there. Let's see... Shoe's: good. Pants: comfortable. Shirt: sexy. Hair: perfect! Now, where is the damn cellphone? Ah there... „_Jack, I'm on my way downstairs. Let's say you park in front of the hotel in circa two minutes? Good, CU." _Let's get moving, good looking Chad... Oh yeah, Chad Dylan Cooper is on his way!_

**SONNY**

_Oh man, where are my earrings? Shit, shit, SHIT! Serious shit... Aah, found them, haha... Wait, what's the time? Two minutes to eight? UGH! He said that he's going to be there at eight. Okay, let's start lightning mode, Munroe! Dress on, shoes shiny and glittery, hair well done and not too much make-up but just perfect? Good. Let's go to this premiere, Munroe!_

I took one last look into the room if I really had everything and then went downstairs. At exact 2000 I was standing downstairs in front of the hotel. I heard the doors closing and re-opening again behind me but didn't turn around to look who it was.

„Madam?" Tommy said and held the cardoor open for me to get in.

„Thanks Tommy. Please say Allie, okay?" He nodded and smiled, while he closed the door.

I looked out the window and tried catching a glimpse of the person that walked out the hotel after me but only saw a hand which I didn't know whom it belonged to. As Tommy drove away, I turned around and watched the limousine behind me and started laughing. Tzz, whom ever this car belonged to, he was pretty selfish. On his license tag was written: ' IM2GR84U ' For all people who don't get it, it means: „I'm too great for you." Sheesh. When it flashed outside my window, I knew we had arrived at the premiere. Tommy stopped the car, opened my door and before it was opened, I put on my sunglasses and then stepped out. I heard a man talking into a microphone and telling everyone that a new guest had appeared.

„_And there we have... Oh wow, a girl just stepped out her limousine and every photographer took out his camera to take her picture. This girl, straight brown hair, wearing a short black dress, looks unexaptably good. Ladies and gentlemen, she could be the woman of the night, don't you think so, too?" _I had to chuckle. He continued.

„_I just got the name of this beautiful girl, she's the new discovery of Mark M, the lovely Miss Allie Sun..." _And he clapped his hands. I posed a little for the cameras and even gave autographes, when the next name he said made me tumble down.

„_And there comes Chad Dylan Cooooooper! He's one of the most famous Stars this era. He's an actor and singer, who can believe that? People, greet him...Wow, wait, what happened to Miss Sun?" _Oh no, he even said that I had fallen down. How embarassing. But then I felt a hand under my arm which heaved me up. I turned around and wanted to say thanks, but freezed.

„Hey, you okay, girl?" Chad asked friendly. I swallowed.

„Yepp. Thank you, man! That was soooooo damn embarassing. I'm really not used to wearing such uncomfortable shoes!" I said in a lower voice. Puuh, he seemed to not have recognized me.

„Come on, I'll help you." He said and kneeled down. What the...? He took my feet and took off my shoes so I could walk normally. „Now you can walk like normal people. You're Allie, right? Nice to meet you, I'm Chad." He said and I didn't know what to do other than smile. He took my hand and we walked in the cinema. I heard the microphone guy saying something, but Chad said:

„Don't listen to that guy... He's an extreeeemely strange guy! Don't like him. Okay, let's see where you're sitting." We searched and I nearly got a heartattack when I saw my name. I was going to sit next to Chad. For the whole movie! „Aah, you're next to me. What a coincidence. Sit down, I'll get us some popcorn, 'kay?" I nodded. Shit. Damn. Whatever swear-words there are in this world, I want to use them all. Chad handed me a popcorn box and then the movie started. He had his arm on the armrest and his hand was opened. UAAAAGH! Shit! I wanted to scream, but instead I ate popcorn in a extreme hurry. The movie was nearly finished and I strangely still had popcorn in the box. I put my hand in the box and wanted to take a popcorn out when I grabbed something else. I took it out and looked at it. It was a scrap of paper. Confused as I was, I took a look into the box and saw three more. I took them all out and laid them on my lap. First I was really really confused, but then I discovered that there was something written on them. But what? I wasn't able to read it.

**CHAD**

_Ah, I see she found them. What is she doing? Oh, okay, she's taking out the rest of them, too. Now I'll see if I assumed everything right. _

**What did he plot now? Chad, Chad, Chad! Well, it was a short chapter, but I'll be back soon with the next one: SURPRISE! Your NAC**


End file.
